


Violence Isn't Always The Answer (But It Sure Makes You Feel Better, Right?)

by Aston (AstonT)



Series: Life In Color [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: I don't know how to tag this, Karma helps, Nagisa's mom is shit, basically., emotional distress, so canon, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: "I can take it if you need to take this out on someone," - Say Anything, Marianas TrenchNagisa's having a rough morning. Karma decides to bite the bullet and help him out.





	

It wasn't rare for Nagisa to get to class early. It wasn't at all strange for him to be sitting in his desk silently in wait.

But it was rare for him to be looking down, no emotion on his face and his bangs falling in his eyes.

Honestly, nobody questioned it, he was probably just tired. They all had their days of just wanting to be left alone for a bit. So they did exactly that. They let him be and settled into their conversations.

Karma hesitated upon entering the room to see this scene, but he just shook his head and headed to his seat.

When class started, Nagisa seemed to snap out of it, because he was right back to smiling and talking with the others if the mood struck. Nothing seemed wrong.

But Karma kept a close eye on the blue haired boy.

When lunch arrived and Koro-sensei was gone, everyone set apart for their lunch, and Karma took that opportunity to follow Nagisa outside to talk to him.

"You seemed....upset this morning," Karma offered warily as he sat beside the smaller boy.

Nagisa threw a look over to Karma before he gave an amused smile. Fake.

But he didn't offer a lie, so Karma nodded in understanding. "Alright. Nagisa," he started. "It's only a matter of time until someone else notices, and they won't be as understanding as I am right now."

This got a flinch out of Nagisa - barely noticeable but Karma _felt_ it and immediately, he knew what was going on.

The two of them had discussed it back before they'd drifted apart.

"It's your mom again, isn't it?" Karma asked quietly, his voice losing any smug sound and his smile disappearing from sight as he watched Nagisa.

He didn't get an answer, but it was enough that he knew.

"Are you hurt?" Karma questioned.

Nagisa shook his head in answer, and Karma understood.

"Then angry. That's fine. I can fix that easier anyway. Let's have a spar, get this out before it eats you alive,"

Nagisa went to argue, but the next moment, he had knife in hand and was standing in the training field facing Karma, who gave him an understanding smile, a true one that he hadn't seen in forever.

And so, he fell into the motions, but was stopped a few minutes into it by Karma speaking and pushing him back. "This isn't going to help if you're holding back," he told the other boy. "Stop pulling your punches and let it out."

"I don't want to hurt you," Nagisa pointed out - it was a rare occasion that he'd manage to do so given a situation like this, but he knew that Karma was going to take the hits to help him.

Karma shook his head. "Don't worry about hurting me. I can take it, you need this out. So let's go."

Nagisa hesitated before agreeing.

* * *

They were still going at it when Koro-sensei showed up, everyone else having headed out to watch the spar. 

Silence lasted for a bit before it ended. "What have I missed?"

He got a few head shakes as answer, but no one spoke for a long while.

So instead, he watched. He saw Nagisa hold back slightly, uncertain, and end up on his ass for it.

He heard Karma speak, no teasing in his words. "Stop holding back!" he told the boy, pulling him back up and giving him space to gather himself again before continuing without another word.

Once Nagisa seemed to relax into it, Karma stopped, and gave a sage smile.

"There. Better?"

Nagisa held his gaze before he gave a smile of his own - honest this time rather than faked. "Better. Thanks, Karma,"

Karma patted his back before slinging his arm around the boy's shoulders and guiding him back to everyone else.

"What was that about, Nagisa?" Kayano asked.

Nagisa hesitated before he shrugged and spoke. "It's just been a long month. I guess it got to me a little, so Karma made me vent it out."

Karma said nothing about the lie. He wasn't going to force Nagisa to tell the rest of the class the truth if he wasn't ready to.

Once they were all heading in, Karma spoke. "I'll head home with you. You're to gather some stuff and stay with me for a while. Can't have you getting like this again too soon. You need a break."

"Thanks, Karma," Nagisa told him with a fond smile.

"Any time,"

He just hoped that any time didn't come up again too soon.


End file.
